Not That Hard
by 001001000110
Summary: Jihoo selalu berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Junpyo itu terlalu rumit. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sesungguhnya segala sesuatu tidak sesulit apa yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin... BOF fic, shounen-ai. RnR?


**Title : Not That Hard**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Boys Over Flowers is a property of Yoko Kamio. I'm just borrowing the Korean version's name. No lawsuit, don't sue.**

**Warning : shonen-ai, may a bit OOC, semi-AU since the timeline is years after ending. Problem, choose what's the best for you. Read or retreat?**

**Summary : Jihoo selalu berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Junpyo itu terlalu rumit. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sesungguhnya segala sesuatu tidak sesulit apa yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Seorang pemuda bersetelan jas lengkap berwarna abu-abu tua duduk di belakang meja. Rambut hitamnya yang berkeriwil membingkai wajah tampan berkulit langsat muda. Matanya tajam, berkonsentrasi memandang pintu ganda, sepuluh meter di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian apa yang ditunggunya datang juga—suara ketukan yang cukup berirama.

"Masuk."

Pintu kokoh itu terbuka dan sebuah kepala muncul dalam pandangan sebelum seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti. Pemuda yang baru datang itu mengenakan setelan jas warna putih, akan tetapi tanpa dasi. Pemuda itu memandang ke arah sosok lain di seberangnya sebelum perlahan menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri.

"Kau memanggilku, Junpyo?" tanyanya perlahan. Suaranya lembut dan dalam.

"Menurutmu?" ujar Goo Junpyo sinis. "Memangnya ada berapa Yoon Jihoo di perusahaan ini?"

"Seingatku ada tiga. Yoon Jihoo dari Departemen Pemasaran, Yoon Jihoo yang menjadi sekretaris Manajer Keuangan, lalu Yoon Jihoo yang sedang berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang," kata Jihoo lancar. "Apa benar aku yang kau panggil?"

"Che!" Junpyo menyepat pelan. Memang susah menang dari Jihoo dalam permainan kata-kata. Pemuda itu pintar. Terlalu pintar malah. Sebagai jawaban, Junpyo hanya mendengus lalu berkata ketus. "Sudah, ah! Berisik! Aku memanggilmu kemari karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Jihoo mengamati CEO Shinhwa Coorporation di hadapannya itu. Dari raut wajahnya yang serius—dan agak kesal—kemungkinan besar Jihoo tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya.

"Soal Jandi lagi?" tebaknya ragu. "Apa dia masih marah padamu?"

"Tidak," sahut Junpyo pendek. "Dia tidak marah tapi kecurigaannya padaku semakin berlebihan saja."

Alis Jihoo berkerut mendengarnya. "Curiga bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyanya campuran antara tidak mengerti sekaligus ingin tahu.

Rengut kekesalan di wajah Junpyo semakin dalam ketika dia dipaksa mengingat kejadian yang baginya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dia menghela napas kemudian bicara dengan suara pelan.

"Dia jadi sering menanyaiku macam-macam," dengusnya. Jemarinya memainkan pena sementara dari sudut matanya dia melihat Jihoo menyimak baik-baik apa yang ia katakan. Karena itu dia melajutkan, "Setiap kali aku pulang telat sedikit saja, dia selalu menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti 'Kau darimana?', 'Pergi dengan siapa?', 'Kalian melakukan apa?' dan sebagainya. Telingaku rasanya mau berdarah kalau harus mendengarkan ocehan non-stop semacam itu terus setiap hari," gerutunya kesal.

Junpyo terdiam sesaat sebelum menambahkan dengan lirih. "Entah kenapa kalimat-kalimat tanya itu seperti lirik lagu kedengarannya."

"Tapi kau 'kan tidak pernah kemana-mana," ujar Jihoo, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar gumam Junpyo yang terakhir. "Kau sudah bilang begitu padanya 'kan?"

"Percuma saja. Dia tidak pernah mau percaya. Dia malah sibuk berspekulasi kalau aku selingkuh."

"Kurasa kau berlebihan. Rasanya tidak mungkin Jandi suka berpikiran negatif begitu padamu."

"Tapi dia itu—hey! Kenapa kita malah membicarakan Jandi? Bukan dia yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" seru Junpyo kesal. Dia menatap Jihoo kemudian berkata sebal, "Gara-gara kau nih! Aku jadi lupa apa yang mau kubicarakan!"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?" tanya Jihoo dengan nada kasual. Meski wajahnya terlihat netral tapi kilat matanya sudah cukup memberitahu Junpyo bahwa pemuda itu menertawainya dalam akal. "Seharusnya kau menghentikan penjelasanmu setelah kau mengucapkan kata 'Tidak' tadi," lanjutnya santai tanpa mengindahkan Junpyo yang melancarkan tatapan membunuhnya sejak tadi.

Junpyo makin cemberut mendengarnya. Bukan dia yang salah, kenapa dia yang disalahkan? Tapi mengenal pemuda itu selama bertahun-tahun membuat Junpyo tahu persis bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menang dari Jihoo. Bukan karena intelegensi yang terkalahkan, tapi bagi Junpyo lebih karena suatu hal yang dinamakan perasaan.

Sampai kapanpun, Junpyo akan selalu menjadikan Jihoo nomor satu dalam hal apapun di hatinya.

"Jadi," suara Jihoo membuyarkan lamunan Junpyo, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku memanggilmu kemari," Junpyo berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas dan memasang kembali wajah seriusnya, "untuk membicarakan hal tentang kita."

Hening. Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari lawan bicaranya. Ekspresi Jihoo yang biasanya datar terlihat mengeras sebelum akhirnya berkata tegas.

"Diantara kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa."

Junpyo mengedip. Tunggu dulu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ujarnya bingung.

Sorot mata Jihoo semakin tajam saat pemuda itu menatapnya. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," ujarnya dengan sedikit nada tak senang. "Hubungan kita berakhir sejak kau memilih untuk menikahi Jandi lima tahun yang lalu."

Kembali Junpyo mengedip beberapa kali mendengar tanggapan Jihoo yang melenceng jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Dia mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi ia katakan sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai bermain di bibirnya ketika pemahaman telah masuk ke otaknya.

Jihoo tadi menjebaknya di awal percakapan mereka 'kan? Well... Sedikit balas dendam tidak akan menyakitkan. Junpyo pun membuat wajahnya seserius yang bisa dia usahakan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Jihoo," ujarnya perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu semudah itu."

"Jangan sembarangan. Kau sudah memilih Jandi."

"Kita berdua tahu bahwa bukan dia orang yang kucintai."

"Itu tidak akan membuat segalanya berbeda." Kali ini Jihoo menatap lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah mengerti bahwa kau tidak mungki terus dengaku. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan segalanya. Sebaiknya kau jangan merusak apa yang sudah tertata rapi selama ini."

Sepertinya jebakan itu tidak jadi main-main lagi. Setelah membicarakannya, Junpyo jadi ingin membahasnya hingga tuntas. Menyelesaikan semua masalah yang selama ini masih terus membebani hatinya.

"Tidak semudah itu," kata Junpyo muram. "Lima tahun bukan waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan segalanya. Aku... aku masih mencintaimu."

"Omong kosong."

"Dan kau juga masih mencintaiku."

"Jangan asal bicara!" sentak Jihoo dingin. Merea kembali bertatapan dan Jihoo melanjutkan dengan tajam. "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak berpikir demikian," kata Junpyo yang anehnya masih bisa tersenyum. "Aku bisa berkata dengan cukup yakin bahwa perasaanmu padaku masih belum berubah."

Sulit untuk tidak mencibir mendengar perkataan Junpyo barusan. Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bagaimana perasaannya. "Dan apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya terdengar bosan.

Senyum tak pernah lekang dari bibir Junpyo. "Oh, aku melihat cukup banyak," katanya riang. "Dan mendengar cukup banyak juga."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jihoo. Matanya menyipit tajam menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dia tak suka melihat senyumnya yang seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa ia tahu segalanya. "Jelaskan apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kurasa kau masih ingat," kata Junpyo memulai, "kejadian sepulang dari _cocktail(__**1)**_ yang diadakan oleh perusahaan." Seringai Junpyo melebar melihat keterkejutan di wajah Jihoo. "Kau dan aku, berdua di kamarmu..."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya," potong Jihoo segera. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan agar darah tidak naik ke wajahnya, mencegahnya merona. "Aku cuma berpikir bahwa kau tidak mungkin pulang dalam kondisi seperti itu seorang diri. Karena itu aku membawamu ke rumahku."

"Kau bisa mengantarku langsung ke rumah."

"Dan siapa yang akan mengambil mobilmu yang kautinggal di rumahku?"

"Poinnya adalah," Junpyo bersandar di kursinya lalu menatap Jihoo lekat-lekat, "apa yang kita lakukan waktu itu."

Junpyo tersenyum puas melihat rona merah jambu akhirnya mewarnai pipi pucat Jihoo. Sang objek harus berusaha keras membuat wajahnya berhenti tersipu.

"Kita berdua mabuk waktu itu," ujar Jihoo akhirnya, mencoba membela dirinya dari tuduhan tersirat Junpyo dalam pernyataannya barusan.

"Kau tahu itu alasan saja," kata Junpyo yang tak bisa berhenti menyeringai. "Aku mabuk; yeah, itu memang benar. Tapi kau? Kau cuma minum empat gelas _scotch_ dan seingatku batas toleransimu lebih dari satu setengah botol _whiskey_."

Kadang Jihoo begitu membenci kenyataan bahwa Junpyo mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Terutama saat itu. Saat ketika Junpyo menggunakan pengetahuannya tentang Jihoo untuk menyerangnya. Atau mempermalukannya.

"Aku... itu... hanya karena..." Dan Jihoo membenci kenapa saat itu dia harus terbata-bata. "Aku..."

"Sudahlah, Jihoo," kata Junpyo melihat pemuda berambut auburn itu tampaknya sudah kehabisan kata-kata, "Akui saja kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku yang keberatan."

"Maksudmu kau keberatan untuk mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir kenapa aku membiarkanmu menikahi Jandi?" sentak Jihoo kesal. Dia sudah lelah. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya. "Aku sadar, Junpyo, aku jelas tidak pantas untukmu. Kau, pewaris tunggal Shinhwa Coorporation, mana mungkin menikah dengan laki-laki! Aku tidak seegois itu!"

Junpyo menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang kini memalingkan muka. Aneh rasanya melihat seseorang yang sangat kaucintai ada begitu dekat di depan mata tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mendapatkannya. Ironis? Ya, sepertinya itu istilah yang tepat untuk menyebutnya.

"Sudahlah, Junpyo," kata Jihoo setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya saling diam. "Jangan bicarakan ini lagi. Kau punya masa depan yang harus kauraih. Tidak ada gunanya untuk terus mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu."

"Bukan aku yang mengungkit-ungkitnya," kata Junpyo, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir. "Kau yang seenaknya salah paham dengan ucapanku."

Jihoo mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Junpyo terus saja tersenyum seperti orang gila. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri yang tadi berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang kita," katanya sedikit bingung.

"Maksudku perusahaan kita," kata Junpyo. "Kau sih, tidak bertanya dulu. Main asal tebak saja. Bukan salahku dong," ujarnya santai kemudian mengedip jahil.

Pipi Jihoo kembali merona lembut mendengarnya. Setengah mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri, samar-samar dia mendengar Junpyo tertawa pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" kata Jihoo segera sebelum Junpyo tak bisa berhenti menertawainya.

"Soal saham yang selama ini kita jual di bursa SPI," kata Junpyo setelah memasang kembali wajah seriusnya. "Aku berencana untuk menarik semua saham kita dari sana."

Alis Jihoo menghilang naik ke poninya. "Kenapa mendadak begini?" tanyanya. "Dan semua?"

Ekspresi Junpyo kembali terlihat kesal saat mengingat alasannya mengambil tindakan yang cukup ekstrim itu. "Karena sesungguhnya bursa FFN sebagai induk dari SPI tidak mengijinkan saham dalam format RPF diperjual-belikan disana," gerutunya pelan.

"Tapi, bukannya ada banyak yang juga menjual saham seperti itu disana? Kenapa baru sekarang dikomplain?" tanya Jihoo.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya para petinggi disana baru mengetahui hal itu," kata Junpyo pelan. Kerut di alisnya semakin dalam. "Aku terpaksa menarik semuanya sebelum disita."

"Kau yakin?" Jihoo terlihat ragu dengan keputusan sang CEO.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," Junpyo menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan dengan muram. "Seharusnya aku tidak ikut-ikut Yijeong menjual saham RPF disana."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau tahu kalau itu dilarang?" tanya Jihoo. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Junpyo yang kini terlihat salah tingkah. "Tapi tetap menjual kesana karena banyak yang melakukannya?"

"Umm... Begitulah," ujar Junpyo. "Makanya sekarang akan kutarik. Sebelum terlambat dan semuanya jadi makin keruh."

"Terus, mau kau apakan semua saham itu?" tanya Jihoo ingin tahu. "Mau kau simpan saja atau dijuat di bursa lain yang mengijinkan untuk format RPF?"

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya tidak," kata Junpyo. Dia memutar-mutar pena di tangannya lalu berkata pelan. "Aku sudah terlalu nyaman di bursa FFN, sudah terlalu banyak koneksi. Bursa-bursa lain macam AO3 dan WGLN terlalu banyak prosedur dan fasilitasnya terbatas."

"Katamu di bursa FFN sudah dilarang."

"Yah, aku terpaksa mengubah format sahamnya."

Kembali pandang tanya terpasang di wajah Jihoo. "Maksudnya?"

Junpyo menghela napas. "Format RPF kita ganti ke format FCH, jadi bisa kita jual di bursa FFN cabang ANMG atau GME. Kemungkinan besar isinya sama—mungkin akan makan waktu—jadi tidak akan terlalu banyak makan waktu daripada kalau kita membuatnya lagi dari awal."

Jihoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi soal keuntungan yang kau dapatkan bagaimana? Juga pembeli tetap saham kita selama ini. Kau tak takut mereka bisa kecewa?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Jihoo," kata Junpyo. "Daripada aku dilarang menjual kesana sama sekali 'kan? Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers besok," tambahnya.

"Kalau maumu begitu," kata Jihoo mengangkat bahu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini," kata Junpyo perlahan. Dia bersandar di punggung kursinya kemudian memejamkan mata. "Tapi apa boleh buat. Lagipula, rasanya tidak akan ada yang akan menyesal kalaupun aku tidak lagi muncul di bursa SPI. Sepertinya mereka semua sudah melupakanku."

"Jangan begitu," kata Jihoo. Dia menatap Junpyo yang terlihat agak lelah. Dia maklum. Akhir-akhir ini perusahaan mereka mengalami sedikit krisis keuangan dan sekarang mereka harus menarik semua sahamnya. "Mereka pasti sedih kehilangan dirimu. Optimislah."

"Terima kasih," kata Junpyo. Dia membuka matanya kemudian menatap Jihoo. "Terima kasih karena selalu mendukungku."

"Sama-sama," sahut Jihoo kemudian—untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia masuk ke ruangan itu—dia tersenyum tulus.

Melihatnya, kelelahan Junpyo terasa berkurang meskipun sedikit. "Hei, Jihoo," panggilnya perlahan. Pemuda berambut auburn itu mendongak menatap pemanggilnya. "Kemarilah."

Keraguan sedikit memoles wajah Jihoo yang manis. Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat, Jihoo akhirnya berjalan mendekati Junpyo kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa?"

"Duduk sini."

Ekspresi Jihoo seketika berubah beku.

"Junpyo, sampai perusahaan ini jadi abu sekalipun, aku tidak akan mau duduk di pangkuanmu," kata Jihoo tegas.

Anehnya, senyum Junpyo tak pernah menghilang. "Ayolah. Sebentar saja. Aku rindu padamu."

Tidak, Jihoo. Jangan tersipu.

"Jangan gila, Goo Junpyo!" desis Jihoo berang. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau tidak mencintai Geum Jandi dan diantara kita pernah ada sesuatu kau bisa seenaknya me—AH!"

Protes Jihoo terpotong saat Junpyo menarik tubuhnya dengan keras hingga benar-benar jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya. Jihoo berusaha bangkit kembali tetapi Junpyo sudah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan, Junpyo!"

"Sebentar saja, Jihoo. Kumohon."

"Hentikan! Kalau sampai ada yang melihat—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Seluruh gerakan Jihoo untuk melepaskan diri terhenti seketika. Tangannya masih mencengkeram kedua bahu sang CEO ketika dia menunduk, saling bertatapan dengan bola mata segelap obsidian termurni.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Jihoo tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli," ulang Junpyo, kali ini lebih tegas. "Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Jandi. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa pendapat orang. Aku mencintaimu."

Kesungguhan dalam suaranya membuat Jihoo tak mampu berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Junpyo untuk menarik tubuh Jihoo semakin mendekat.

"Katakan padaku, Jihoo," ujar Junpyo ketika wajah mereka hanya tinggal berjarak satu inci. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Sulit berbohong dalam jarak sedekat ini. Mata itu rasanya mampu melihat menembus jauh ke dalam pikirannya. Sebuah perasaan aneh dalam dirinya membuatnya ingin berkata jujur. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh membohongi dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Ya," bisik Jihoo perlahan. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Junpyo."

"TIDAK!"

Sebuah suara lain yang cukup familiar terdengar di belakang mereka membuat keduanya terlonjak. Jihoo segera berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya sebelum menoleh ke arah asal suara, yang langsung membuatnya terpana, kaku tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Jandi..."

Suara tertahan Junpyo di sebelahnyalah yang akhirnya menyadarkan dirinya dari kekagetan luar biasa. Segera saja dia mengatur suara untuk bicara.

"Geum Jandi, ini semua..."

Namun gadis itu hanya mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh keduanya diam. Sorot matanya berubah tajam—tak seperti Jandi yang mereka kenal selama ini—saat memandang kedua pemuda itu bergantian sebelum berkata pelan.

"Luar biasa," ujar Jandi, pelan tapi menusuk. "Aku pernah mengencani dua laki-laki dan ternyata mereka sebenarnya jatuh cinta satu sama lain."

"Jandi, dengar dulu..."

"Kami tidak..."

"Ini salah paham..."

"Kau tidak perlu..."

"DIAM!" Bentakan sang wanita muda berhasil menghentikan ocehan kedua pemuda yang mulai ribut sendiri itu, berusaha menjelaskan kepadanya. Mata Jandi menyipit saat kembali bicara. "Seharusnya... seharusnya aku tahu..."

Jihoo benar-benar salah tingkah menghadapi situasi itu. Saat dia berpikir akan ada yang melihat mereka berdua, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah Jandi sendiri. Junpyo di sebelahnya juga sama-sama tak bisa bicara. Mereka akhirnya melihat Jandi berkata lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bicara sejak dulu, huh? Lima tahun... dan kalian..."

"Tidak, Jandi. Kami sudah..."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal..."

"Jandi, aku..."

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" Lagi-lagi raungan Jandi berhasil membungkam keduanya. Gadis itu terlihat marah sekali. "KALIAN MEMBUAT WAKTUKU SIA-SIA SAJA! KALIAN MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU DENGAN PERCUMA!"

Baik Jihoo maupun Junpyo sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Jandi tapi tak berani menyuarakannya. Jandi akhirnya menatap Junpyo.

"Kau!" serunya seraya menunjuk Junpyo dengan jarinya sebelum kemudian mengalihkannya ke arah Jihoo, "Cium dia sekarang!"

Perlu waktu bagi kedua pemuda itu untuk mencerna ucapan Jandi barusan sebelum memberikan respon yang sesuai.

"APAAAAAAA?"

Dan responnya pun hanya sebuah kata tanya saja.

"Kalian tidak dengar ya?" kata Jandi kesal. "Kau, Junpyo, cium Jihoo. Sekarang dan disini. Cepat! Aku tidak mau buang waktu lagi!"

Kembali Jihoo serasa kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bersuara. Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Jandi mengeluarkan kamera kemudian memandang ke arah mereka berdua. "Ayo cepat! Tunggu apa lagi?" perintahnya galak.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Jandi, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Junpyo yang akhirnya berhasil menyuarakan kebingungan mereka. "Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku mencium Jihoo? Memangnya kau tidak marah? Aku kan suamimu, bukannya kau mencintaiku?"

Jandi mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. "Tidak," ujarnya. Dan ketika Junpyo melemparkan pandang tanya, Jandi mau tidak mau harus menjelaskan. "Tidak, aku tidak mencintaimu. Tujuanku menikah denganmu hanyalah untuk menolong keluargaku."

Kali ini Jihoo yang buka suara. "Terus? Apa maksudnya dengan menyuruh Junpyo menciumku?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku butuh foto!" seru andi kesal lalu memandang keduanya bergantian. "Sejak dulu aku sudah curiga kalau diantara kalian berdua ada apa-apanya. Tapi kalian sama sekali tidak menunjukkan PDA. Setelah aku menikah dengan Junpyo, kalian malah semakin menjauh. Kupikir kalian akan menjalin hubungan gelap atau apa, tapi—uh!—ternyata kalian mengecewakan sekali. Sekarang, Junpyo, cepat cium Jihoo!"

Jihoo yakin sekali saat ini dirinya memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Junpyo tentang Jandi setelah mendengar penjelasan panjangnya barusan. Hanya saja, masih ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu dirinya.

"Dan untuk apa kau butuh foto kamu—uh—ciuman?" tanya Junpyo menyuarakan keingintahuan Jihoo.

"Dijual di e-Bay, dong!" kata Jandi bersemangat. "Biar kutunjukkan pada Kiku kalau doujin yaoi tidak hanya ada di Jepang. Di Korea juga ada dan tidak kalah populer karenya cowok-cowoknya lebih ganteng! Ayo cepat sana! Yang mesra ya..."

Jihoo menahan hasrat untuk tidak membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan saat ini. Dia tidak pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan Junpyo akan menjadi rumit begini.

Atau sebenarnya, tidak sulit sama sekali...

**xxxENDxxx**

**A/N : Yo! Saya kembali setelah hiatus sekian lama. Akhir-akhir ini SPI heboh ya. Mulai dari flamer sampai pelanggaran GL. Yah, saya memutuskan untuk menghentikan pelanggaran saya sampai disini.**

**Seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan diatas, saya akan menghapus semua fanfic RPF saya di SPI lalu saya posting ulang di ANIMANGA atau GAME dengan chara yang berbeda. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, ini saya lakukan supaya saya bisa terus berkelana di FFN. Saya tidak mau kalau sampai saya di-**_**ban**_** dari pusat. Saya harap Anda sekalian bersedia mengerti. *bows***

**Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca, me-review, meng-alert hingga mem-favorit-kan baik story maupun author. Semua menjadi dukungan saya untuk terus menulis. Saya rasa saya tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan kalian itu. Hanya ucapan terima kasih yang bisa saya berikan untuk menghargai itu semua.**

**Saya masih akan terus aktif di FFN, kemungkinan besar di ANIMANGA atau GAMES atau BOOKS. Nick tetap sama. Kalau ada yang mau kontak, hubungi saja twitter saya dengan nick yang sama juga. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

**xxxOMAKExxx**

"Jandi? Sudah belum?"

"Lagi! Masih kurang!"

"Aku capek..."

"Jihoo! Wajahmu kurang _submissive_!"

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

"Pokoknya wajahmu harus dibuat terlihat tidak berdaya!"

"Jandi... Itu... itu memalukan..."

"Lakukan atau kusebar foto kalian di blog, jejaring sosial dan situs pencarian!"

"Ukh..."

Harusnya Jihoo tahu. Memberi Jandi kesempatan mengambil foto mereka meski satu saja akan membawa nasibnya dan Junpyo bagai berada di neraka.

Dengan sang fujoshi sebagai iblisnya...

**xxxENDxxx**

**So, review please? ^^**


End file.
